


Date Night

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Blushing, Boyfriends, Communication, Date Night, Dating, Dumplings!!, First Time Blow Jobs, Flowers, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Inside jokes, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Selfies, Walking Home Together, talking about feelings, with Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio finally gets to take Hinata on a date he planned all himself.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For newbies: This is a continuation of my fic, [Fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10649337), but part of a larger series that updates approximately every week. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer!
> 
> For returning readers: Welcome back my lovelies. As always thank you for your continued love and support! <3 We've made it to ten (T E N) installments!!!!!!!!!!!! ‧˚₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈꒨⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊*̥ Let's dive in shall we?
> 
> EDIT A/N: Sorry I didn't mention this when I first published this!! --> If you are disinclined to read the naughty bits, you can skip from "He sucks kisses up and down Hinata’s throat..." and start up again on "He ignores Hinata’s slurred questions..."

“Hey, are we boyfriends?”

Tobio glances at Hinata across the restaurant table, stops drinking his hot tea mid-slurp, and blushes at the small smile on Hinata’s face. The restaurant around them is quiet for a Friday night, and it feels almost like he managed to reserve the whole restaurant. It seemed like a good thing when the waiter first led them to the table tonight, but now it feels like Hinata has him under a spotlight because there’s nothing to distract them from each other. Tobio likes not having to share Hinata, but…

He didn’t think about ‘boyfriends’ when they started this. He never even thought about it before when he was pretending not to be infatuated with him, just hovering on the outskirts of his happy energy and silently soaking it up like a scraggly plant in a summer shower. “We’re dating, right?” he asks, suddenly not sure.

“Yeah, of course,” Hinata replies with a sip of his own tea, and Tobio almost sags in relief. If they weren’t calling _right now_ a date, then he’d be completely lost on what they were altogether. They had decided that Tobio would take Hinata out once he got over his illness, right? And now Tobio’s not ill and Hinata is here because Tobio called the restaurant to ask for a booth for two people, and he’d managed not to stutter completely while talking to the person over the phone, and he’s supposedly going to pay for their meals too. So. “I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about being my… being my boyfriend,” Hinata continues. His voice goes all shy at the end, so at least Tobio’s not the only one feeling awkward.

“I feel,” Tobio cuts himself off. “It’s good. I feel good about it. I just assumed we were…” He watches Hinata play with the corner of his napkin in front of him on the table, fingernails too short. His middle finger is red from biting at his cuticles. Tobio starts again, “I like you a lot. Don’t you know that?”

Hinata smiles and presses his hands to his cheeks for a quick moment before he folds his arms and looks back at down his utensils. He’s really preoccupied with everything on the tabletop for someone asking questions. Relationship questions. Relationship questions that Tobio is not all that prepared for, so Hinata’s next words aren’t very surprising. “Well. Tobio, I can’t really tell how you feel unless you tell me, so…”

Tobio bites his lip. “I’m not trying to hide it on purpose,” he says eventually. He looks at his own utensils. He’s never had to work on his people skills so much, but he knows it’s a problem. He knows he’s not all that likeable when he opens his mouth. Usually he thinks it better just to not say anything, especially since he often has no idea what to say anyway. “I’m no good with words. I’m sorry.”

Hinata nods and reaches both of his hands toward Tobio over the table. His spoon twangs when he flops his arm down overtop of it, but he doesn’t seem to notice because he just stretches his small fingers out, looking sweetly at him. Tobio doesn’t know exactly what he wants but lifts his hands and grabs ahold of Hinata’s fingers anyway. “You like when I tell you I like you, right?”

Tobio nods after a second.

“And you like when I tell you nice things?”

“Yeah,” Tobio says. He thinks he likes it a little more than the average person, remembering all the times Hinata’s complimented him or cheered him on or whispered into his ear how good he is. “Yeah,” he repeats.

Hinata squeezes his hands. “I like telling you those things, you know. And I like hearing it too, and I’ll like whatever you have to say even... if you don’t think it’ll come out right. I promise.”

That feeling that he always has around Hinata, the one in his chest, grows and sort of… curls up like a sleepy cat. “Okay,” he says, but his voice comes out funny, like his vocal cords are made of gravel. They stare at each other, holding hands for several long moments, and then something comes tumbling out of Tobio’s mouth. “You’re really cute,” he blurts, but before he’s able to elaborate, and before Hinata’s even able to say anything, the waiter arrives with their gyoza.

“Ah, thank you!” Hinata says to the waiter, but his face is bright red again. Tobio thinks he won’t be able to say anything for a while, himself.

Thankfully, they’re fairly preoccupied with their appetizer. Tobio gives Hinata the remaining gyoza after splitting the other four, and then their main course arrives before there’s a chance for any more awkward silences.

Tobio digs in. They decided to order for each other (Hinata’s idea), just for fun… but because Tobio isn’t very inventive he picks a chicken rice bowl with an egg on top for Hinata and, he finds, Hinata isn’t all that inventive either because he picks out a pork curry for Tobio. Which means it’s delicious. 

“How ithit?" 

Kageyama looks up to see Hinata grinning at him over his dinner, cheeks stuffed with food.

Tobio pokes at a piece of pork, refraining from staring at Hinata too long. He can’t believe he said he was cute like that. He’s pretty sure that Hinata didn’t mean _now_ when he told him to say nice things. “Good,” he says with a nod.

“Mine’s super yum!” Hinata exclaims, and takes another enormous bite. He always looks like a little orange chipmunk when he eats. It’s like he’s storing up for winter. “Like, star-eyes kaomoji levels of yum!”

“Emojis are lame,” Tobio says, only teasing a little. He does think they’re lame. Hinata’s lame. But he’s also the best, so. Tobio knows his feelings are contradictory, but when has he ever not been contradictory?

“Ah-ah-ah!” Hinata replies with a wag of his finger. “If emojis are lame, then you are too!”

Tobio raises his eyebrows at him. “That so?”

“Yeah. I have proof you’ve used emojis! You hypocrite.”

Tobio frowns at Hinata, who looks way too smug for comfort. 

“You sent me one last Friday. Here—” Hinata squirms around in his seat so he can grab his phone out of his trouser pocket. He scrolls through it for about a minute before he crows in triumph and nearly throws it across the table in his excitement.

Tobio snatches it from his hand and looks at the screen.

Sure enough, just above a very long string of texts about how hamburgers are a contender for Shouyou’s All-Time Favorite Food of All Time, is a smiley face.

Tobio doesn’t really remember sending it. He had taken his nighttime flu meds a little too early in the evening so Friday night was a bit fuzzy. But, there it is: just two little dots, a dash and a parenthesis. A happy face. From Tobio.

“…I guess I’m really lame,” Tobio says finally.

“Yep!” Hinata says, and takes a gulp of his tea. He kicks Tobio lightly under the table, and then they’re jabbing at each other with their toes so enthusiastically that the waiter has to ask them to quiet down.

Tobio bows in his seat, feeling his face heat. The reservation was under his name after all. He’s not anonymous here—nobody in Torono Town is all that anonymous. Maybe he’ll be forever known as the kid who started a kicking fight in a booth one night and he’ll be banned forever.

“I _was_ sick, you know,” Tobio adds later when they’re sharing red bean ice cream, even though the weather is _not_ warm enough for it. “So anything I said or did while under the influence of medication doesn’t count.”

Hinata kicks him under the table again, but this time, his leg comes to rest in the cradle of Tobio’s crossed ankles, so the skin of his anklebone over his uniform sock brushes against Tobio’s.

“Smiley-yama,” he says, a little quiet. He winks when Tobio glares at him. He still looks really cute as he tilts his head and kind of sucks on his dessert spoon. Well, cute doesn’t quite cut it, because his pink tongue peeks out of his mouth, his lips are a little wet and probably sticky and he’s got a dot of ice cream on the lower one. Tobio squirms a little and licks his own lips.

After dinner when Tobio’s paid the bill and they’ve struggled back into their jackets to bear the February weather, Kageyama drags Hinata the long way back to his house where they parked Hinata’s bike. Hinata complains loudly and incessantly until they’re right in front of the flower shop, only a couple minutes until closing.

“What—?” Hinata says, and his smile is confused as Kageyama walks up to the entrance and holds the door open. “Tobio!”

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Kageyama replies, but the confidence in his voice is totally fake.

They linger in the store looking at all the pretty arrangements (well, Hinata coos at all the pretty arrangements and Tobio eyes the disgruntled florist who was probably in the midst of closing up). 

“What kind of flowers do you like?” Tobio asks, trying to speed things up a little, even if he likes watching Hinata’s eyes go all wide.

Hinata snorts. “I have no idea. Everything’s so pretty!”

“Boys, I’m locking up in five minutes,” says the florist, and Tobio can’t help it if he glares at him.

Tobio hears Hinata gasp, and turns to find him thumbing at a couple undersized tulips—the ones that look like they’re on fire, velvety petals bleeding from red-orange to yellow from the outside in. It’s just a wimpy bunch, one of the flowers listing pathetically to the side over its delicate cellophane wrap.

“Hinata, I can get you something bigger… if you want."

Hinata looks over his shoulder and grins. “These are perfect.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, but he has to admit they suit Hinata—small and soft—but he doesn’t have to say that. He should be more forthcoming, he knows, but… baby steps.

They walk home with the silly bouquet cradled in Hinata’s arm. They talk about volleyball (there’s only so long they can go without at least talking about it, if not actually playing it) and about their upcoming training camp weekend with Nekoma and Fukuroudani. Tobio pretends he isn’t a little intimidated and jealous of Hinata’s easy friendship with Kenma, Bokuto and all the other guys he’s charmed, and tries his best to engage with Hinata when he talks about how excited he is to see everyone.

But, Hinata takes his hand when Tobio’s been quiet for an entire block and doesn’t let go, lacing their fingers together. When Tobio just turns and looks at him, embarrassed, Hinata raises their joined hands and kisses Tobio’s knuckles.

Tobio steps toward him, thoughts still looping over the feeling of Hinata’s lips on the back of his hand, and leans down to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. Hinata tilts his chin up after a moment, smiling into a kiss, and Tobio’s chest—the one with the cat in it—purrs a little.

“C’mon,” Tobio says after he’s thoroughly kissed Hinata’s reddened lips (even if he could go on for ages). “Let’s get your bike.”

Hinata whines the whole five blocks to Tobio’s house, almost as much as he did on the way to the flower shop, but the effect is lessened when his hand is enclosed in Tobio’s. He’s full on pouting when Tobio takes his keys out and gestures to Hinata’s bike. Hinata delicately places his bouquet into the basket he’s installed on the back of it, but them he just stares at the bike seat while Tobio debates kissing him goodbye in front of his house or just waving and scurrying inside.

“What?” he asks when Hinata’s lips just screw up and his shoes scuff on the stepping stones to Tobio’s door, when he should be grabbing his bike handles and zooming away. Tobio turns around and makes to go inside when Hinata says nothing.

“I just… I don’t want our date to end!” he admits a little sheepishly. His cheeks are rosy again. Tobio stares at him so long he misses putting his key in the lock nearly three times.

“Well, come in then. I guess,” Tobio says to the doorknob.

“Uwaaah! Really?”

Tobio looks over his shoulder and opens the front door, seeing the joyful expression on Hinata’s face. Hinata was just saying what he was thinking.

Tobio’s parents are on the couch watching one of their programs when they come in and take off their shoes. Tobio really just wants to sneak back into his room without having to deal with them, but his mom turns around and Hinata bows hello with an excited wave when she grins at them.

“Hi boys!” she says, and Tobio looks at the ceiling instead of at her. His dad, thankfully, says nothing.

“We’re gonna—“ Tobio begins, and can’t think of anything except for, “video games!” Hinata’s eyebrows disappear under his orange fringe, and he giggles unattractively when Tobio corrects himself. “We’ll be in my room playing video games for a bit. Don’t bother us!”

“Alright,” he hears his dad say, eyes not leaving the TV, as Tobio practically shoves Hinata down the hall and out of sight. “Have fun.”

Hinata’s still giggling when Tobio closes door to his room, banging his head on it when it clicks shut. Tobio pushes him backwards and shoves him gently against the bed when he just stands there barely suppressing his laughter _at him_. He only manages to shut Hinata up with a kiss. He’s spending some thoughtful moments trailing his mouth from Hinata’s lower lip to his earlobe when Hinata breaks away to whisper, _“Video games?”_

“Shut. Up,” Tobio says, breath puffing against the edge of Hinata’s jaw.

“You’ve never played video games, like, ever,” Hinata continues, as if Tobio isn’t even a little bit intimidating. He supposes when he’s pressing kisses to Hinata’s cheeks he’s not all that scary. “Like, in your life.”

“Hinata,” Tobio groans.

Hinata laughs, pulling him in for another long kiss with an arm around his neck. Easily, they both get distracted when Hinata’s fingers thread through Tobio’s hair and Tobio’s hands slip under Hinata’s school shirt to brush his thumbs over his hipbones. His skin is warm and soft and Tobio would like nothing more than to just… keep him right here in this moment. He’s almost sad that things change when his lips travel to that spot on Hinata’s neck, and Hinata whimpers, stomach and hips twitching into his hands. But the alternative isn’t so bad.

He sucks kisses up and down Hinata’s throat, careful not to treat his soft skin too harshly. Hinata’s breaths are choked, and his short fingernails trail across Tobio’s scalp, and his hips twitch and roll against Tobio’s. Tobio can feel him against his thigh, hard and hot through his trousers.

Hinata tugs him back to his mouth so he can lick between Tobio’s lips, and Tobio’s fingers dig into the skin of Hinata’s lower back. Hinata thrusts against him, biting off a little moan. And Tobio has an idea.

“Shou… can I?” he starts.

“Huh?” Hinata whispers against him. His thighs squeeze Tobio’s leg tight.

“You gotta be quiet,” Tobio says, stroking his hand down Hinata’s side to the meat of his leg.

Hinata’s “What are you doing?” is answered when Tobio sinks to the floor in front of him.

Unwilling to break eye contact, he unbuckles Hinata’s trousers, and slides them a little down his legs to reveal his boxers, pink with little stupid monkeys all over. His erection twitches when Tobio strokes a finger over the ribbed elastic of his waistband. He looks up to see Hinata staring back, mouth open and eyes dark.

After a second, Hinata bites his lip and tucks a thumb into his waistband, sliding it down slowly. Tobio helps him with the other side, wraps his fingers around Hinata’s dick when it pops over the elastic. It’s red and wet at the tip, and bobs a little when he breathes over it. He’s only been up close and personal with it when Hinata last slept over, all other times either through their clothes like earlier or interrupted before it got good. Tobio remembers that heated moment when he had short-circuited seeing him bare for the first time like this, in his bed late at night, how he’d wanted to kiss him there.

This time, he does.

Hinata hisses when Tobio licks tentatively at his head. He finds it less disgusting than expected—just sort of… salty and sweaty in a way the rest of his skin isn’t. Heavier. Headier. But his skin is both hard and soft and slick and that’s a sensation he didn’t expect to enjoy either. He closes his lips around the head and sucks lightly, and at Hinata’s quiet wail he trails his lips down his shaft to the base, licking and kissing and listening for Hinata’s reactions.

Hinata’s hands wander into his hair again when he makes it back up to the top to try and take him into his mouth.

At first, it feels like too much, even though Hinata’s not all that big. He fits him on his tongue and tries to sink down onto him, tries to suck and move his lips over his length but chokes a little when his dick hits the back of his throat for the first time. Eyes watering, Tobio pulls away with a pop and breathes for a moment, steadying himself with a hand on Hinata’s belly and tilting his head into Hinata’s hands brushing through his hair. Trying a different tack, he swirls his tongue around the tip and flickers it when he comes back around to the underside.

Hinata apparently likes that a whole lot.

"Ah!" Tobio gasps when Hinata yanks on his hair, when he feels the harsh tug from his scalp all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He pulls one wandering hand from its current occupation stroking over Hinata's abs—soft skin over compact muscle—down to his own hard-on. He moans a little in frustration, presses the heel of his palm over the throb through his trousers. Just to relieve some... something.   
  
It doesn't help all that much because Hinata's breath is hitching from something Tobio did with his mouth.  
  
"S-so good—your mouth feels so good!" he says, and one of the hands curling through Tobio's hair leaves so he can balance on the edge of the bed. He tilts his head back and to the side, giving Tobio a view of the column of his throat and the hint of a bruise he left just minutes ago. "Tobio," he croons, and Tobio refocuses.   
  
He bobs his head over the hot length of Hinata's dick, trying to keep his teeth covered and his jaw relaxed enough without taking in too much. He didn't think he'd like it - and it's a whole lot, pretty overwhelming in a startlingly neutral way - but Hinata's quiet moans egg him on.   
  
Maybe he shouldn't be surprised since everything that comes out of Hinata Shouyou's mouth eggs him on.  
  
"Tobioooo," Hinata whines again, and Tobio sucks harder, dragging his hand down Hinata's stomach and through the curls to join his other hand, jerking him so he can lap at his slit where he's leaking. "Hah—that, that, that..."  
  
"Mmh," Tobio hums and keeps licking for a couple moments as Hinata’s breaths become rapid, and then kisses open mouthed at the underside of the head where he know he’s sensitive. He can feel Hinata growing frantic from the stuttered roll of his hips.

“Tobio, Tobio, please,” he babbles, and Tobio sucks him back into his mouth, tonguing as much as he can as Hinata’s words break down into thready moans. “I’m—” Hinata chokes out, and then he seizes up, fist tight in Tobio’s hair. His dick pulses hot in Tobio’s mouth, coming over his tongue, and then his hips are stuttering, sliding his dick past Tobio's lips in juddering rolls.

There’s too much, so a little spills from Tobio’s lips over his chin and fingers, and it’s not pleasant, but it’s good anyway. He swallows and wipes at his face, peering up at Hinata through watery eyes. He looks absolutely devastated, eyebrows knit like he’s hurt and mouth open on a silent moan. Once Hinata is breathing again, every puff of air contains a tortured little sound, and that makes Tobio want to wrap his arms around him and press him into the bed.

Instead, he just stands, ignoring his own hard-on in favor of pulling Hinata in for a kiss.

“Hol—hold on, Tobio,” Hinata croaks, and he reaches for a tissue at Tobio’s bedside. He raises it to Tobio’s face and dabs at the corner of his mouth while Tobio unceremoniously wipes his fingers on his sheets. “Okay,” he whispers when he’s satisfied Tobio doesn’t look disgusting.

Tobio carries on with his original plan, which was to envelop him in his arms and, if all was successful, maybe tuck his face into Hinata’s neck. But first he leans down and presses his lips against Hinata’s. 

Hinata’s, “Yuck,” is muffled but not too convincing, so Tobio allows himself to get lost a little, tongue slipping against the seam of Hinata’s lips and then further, wondering what he must taste like to Hinata. Like them, mixed together, maybe.

He ignores Hinata’s slurred questions about when he’ll get his turn. Because he likes what’s happening right now just fine.

“You sound drunk,” Tobio mumbles into Hinata’s hair, and Hinata huffs.

“You sucked my brain outta my dick, I think,” he replies, not missing a beat.

Tobio pulls away. “You’re okay though, right? It was good?”

Hinata looks almost affronted. “Kageyama, don’t be stupid. That was… that was so amazing, I—“ His fingers flutter against Tobio’s chest. “I can’t describe how awesome it was. You were perfect,” he finishes with a bite to his lip. “Did you like it?”

Tobio nods as his cheeks flush.

“Uhm. You sure you don’t wanna…?” Hinata asks, brushing a hand over Tobio’s stomach.

Tobio does wanna, but he wants more to stay right where he is.

“All your treat, tonight,” he offers. He barely complains when Hinata starts peppering kisses over his cheek and nose and lips. “You’ll get home okay?” he asks when Hinata lingers at his ear, nipping his earlobe playfully before resting against his cheek.

“Ugh, don’t remind me."

“Sorry,” Tobio says.

“You’re right, though. How’m I gonna bike all the way home if my brain’s been sucked outta my penis?” he asks, and he sounds so serious Tobio can’t help but snort.

“Muscle memory?”

Hinata nods, before smacking a kiss to his chin (although the placement might be due to the fact that he can’t reach unless Tobio stoops down). “I might die,” he adds, and Tobio immediately knows where this is going. “You know what that means,” Hinata hints not-so-subtly.

“Yeah, yeah, what if you meet your demise without seeing my face or something before.” Tobio shakes his head at him but pulls his phone out of his pocket. Instead of extending his arm to take a shot of them both, though, he just plops it into Hinata’s hand and busies himself with nuzzling up to him. His nose tucks into the soft hair above Hinata’s ear and his arms wrap perfectly around his waist.

Hinata grumbles, but takes a shot while Tobio is preoccupied, and then another when Tobio finally turns his head to contemplate where best to kiss him before he has to go. He giggles when Tobio kisses just next to his eye, right on top of his round cheekbone. Tobio watches him send the photos out of the corner of his eye with his lips resting on Hinata’s temple. “You’re making it hard to leave,” Hinata whines extra quiet, when he’s done.

“Already? I just gave you head,” Tobio replies.

Hinata smacks him on the chest with his phone. He tries to wriggle away, but Tobio just wraps around him more aggressively.

“Admit it, I’m funny.”

“ _No_ ,” Hinata laughs. “You’re the most unfunny, Kageyama.”

“You’re not a very nice boyfriend,” Tobio tries.

Hinata’s laugh drifts off as he looks up at Tobio. He tucks his chin against Tobio’s chest and looks up at him.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he says, a little suggestively, but the effect is ruined by his embarrassed giggle as he hides his face in Tobio’s shirt. Tobio just ruffles his hair.

He watches Hinata pedal into the darkness minutes later, wishing he could always stay.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun, yes? I'm super excited for the next one too!!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_) | [Countdown Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)


End file.
